


After the Storm: a sequel to Reactions

by EyesLikeQuinn



Series: Dr. Quinn Fluff [1]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesLikeQuinn/pseuds/EyesLikeQuinn
Summary: Basically a whole lot of fluff added on to my canon- compliant Reactions story, by request. I figured I'd give it a go, it is certainly OOC. Enjoy!
Relationships: Michaela Quinn/Byron Sully
Series: Dr. Quinn Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	After the Storm: a sequel to Reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speechie22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechie22/gifts).



She stood there staring out at the rain, her feelings being washed by its constant, relentless, insistence that there would be more, even if she wasn't prepared for the excess. Was she prepared? Was she prepared for the rush of longing, for the insistent way he was always on her mind, her core tightened as she resisted the desire she longed to fulfill. The fact that he was just behind her now, she burned with heat and she felt him, she felt his eyes on her. Blushing fully she looked down at the ground, the water was rushing by and it would surely do it's damage. She would ask Matthew to fix the uneven ground when he returned from the clinic tomorrow with Brian and Colleen. No matter what though, the water wasn't stopping and the rain picked up in intensity. Realizing the storm was about to rage a little, she leaned away from the door frame and took the door in her hand, slowly and regretfully closing it. She turned, slowly raising her eyes to the known spot he was resting in. It couldn't be avoided, her eyes found him immediately. She blushed instantly again and looked away. He also looked away after he had been watching her movements intently. The new desire he felt agonizing him, knowing she was a respectful and responsible lady, and he had decided to give their relationship time. But what he would do if he could, he briefly thought about the warm gentle feel of her. He could have controlled himself if that had been it, but she arrived in front of him. "Sully, I want you to stay with us for a while. You need to heal, and the danger is gone now. Rankin and his men are gone now." He looked up at her, into her eyes. Staring he couldn't help himself and he gave no answer. She stared back at him. The look they both shared turned from inquiring to lustful. She felt a change in her whole body. Michaela blushed and looked to the ground. "I wish you wouldn't look at me that way Sully," as goosebumps formed on her skin. He kept looking though and he said, " and what way is that?" She turned slightly to the side, "It makes me feel…..it makes me feel….." He knew she couldn't find the right words, so he just said "It makes me feel that way too." She quickly looked back up at him, now their eyes were locked but Sully broke the stare when he cautiously moved his hand over himself." Blushing even more, Michaela was turning away as Sully stumbled through his question he had wanted to ask. "Michaela….when I was unconscious, I mean when Cloud Dancing brought me to you, well…." She had never seen him act so nervous,and she turned back to him ….. "I guess….. well, when I regained consciousness, I wasn't wearing my clothes and I was just wondering, well, I was just wondering who removed them? She looked around the room and lightly crossed her arms, holding herself because she was dreading the questions that were coming in the next few moments. "Well that would be Matthew, he removed them when I asked him to," filling the space she rambled on, "I mean, he didn't want to but I told him it was necessary, and why should it bother me, I am your doctor, I mean it was necessary for me to perform an examination, to make sure, well, to make sure you didn't have any injury to yourself that would cause more complications, I was as brief as I needed to be, once I saw that there was no injuries, I moved on rather quickly, it's not as if I lingered……" Sully just stared at her, slightly embarrassed, "Well, I was unconscious, you have to remember that," he said, but she didn't notice he had said a word, she continued rambling. "Well, I mean, I HAVE done examinations of the area before, at school, on a cadaver. It wasn't much different than that." Now Sully was embarrassed even more, he stumbled along, "I was unconscious you know, I said that already, I mean it's not the same as a dead man, it's just not." Now Michaela heard him and she paused, watching and not believing that he was getting a little defensive about himself. "Sully, I know it's different, I mean, I noticed." Then she stopped herself and just stared at the wall, not looking at him. "When I massaged your legs, that was…... different." There was a moment of silence while they both considered what she had just said. Then she continued nervously. " I didn't understand how massaging your legs caused that at first, but now I guess I understand, I mean, I guess it was my actions that caused that to happen, you needed the circulation, I'm sure that was why you reacted in that way, because of the renewed circulation." She thought back to the experience she had outside after she had imagined what Sully's hands would feel like. She looked to the ground and briefly closed her eyes. Truly she knew that there was more to his reaction than just circulation. Opening her eyes again she looked at him. "Michaela, I'm sorry that happened, I just, I just couldn't control myself so well when I was injured, but I'm getting better now so I should be able to control my reactions to you like I always have." And then he realized he had said too much. "Uh, I mean, like before when I couldn't feel….., when I wasn't…..." Now he was rambling, Michaela wondered if all those times she had been close to him, or if all those times he might have thought of her like she sometimes thought of him, if he had fought off a reaction that was so telling. This would mean much more than a simple circulatory issue, and like before, she had suspected it was more. She decided that this would be her chance to find out if it was true. She moved closer to him and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out to his leg she gently placed her hand on his thigh and lightly massaged his muscles. He stopped talking, he was surprised but he didn't stop her. Then she moved her other hand under his leg and started massaging a little more intensely. Sully couldn't help it, he was fighting a losing battle and he felt the blood flow to his manhood and it was becoming hard. He gasped a little and covered himself more, and she looked at him, blush still present, but feeling more confident in herself that he had such a reaction to her again, and this time it was intentional. She was curious. It was rather fascinating how the male body works. Being a doctor she naturally wanted to know. "What does it…...what does that feel like Sully….. when it gets like that?" Blushing, she continued, "I mean what does it feel like for you?" He kept covering himself, and realizing that she was genuinely curious he said, "it's like a new awareness, like I can feel everything, the….tip becomes very sensitive." He grunted lightly. "Did you not cover this in school?" She looked away, "It wasn't considered a necessity for us to learn about such things, we learned some medical evaluation but otherwise the subject was left alone. I've always been curious I guess. Being curious, Sully asked, "Well, I guess since we're asking questions, "What does it feel like for you?" She became flustered, " I don't, I mean, I don't have those kinds of reactions." Sully looked at her quizzically, "Oh, you don't? So you don't feel anything?" Trying to remain calm she said, " I didn't say I don't feel anything, when you reacted that way the first time when I gave you the massage, I went outside, I felt something." She was quiet, sounding ashamed of herself. Sully was curious, "You did? What did you feel?" She was embarrassed, she got quiet and her voice was slightly louder than a whisper. "I mean, it was nothing really, I just needed to understand what you were feeling, I pretended that….." she stopped, she couldn't continue. Sully looked at her even more beseechingly, "You pretended what?" She turned away from him and confessed. "I pretended that you were touching my legs the way that I had touched yours." He eagerly asked, "and?" Ashamed but committing to answering as fast as possible, she quickly said, "And I felt myself tense inside, and, I was…., I felt... I was aroused. Did she really just say that word, in front of him. The word made her skin flush and then turn bright red as she turned towards him again, but Sully didn't notice because he quickly leaned over a little, "Michaela, you're killing me here, I'm sorry, this is more difficult for me right now than I thought it would be." She looked back at him and he seemed to be a little stressed and gathering the covers more towards himself. He quickly murmured, "Maybe we should ask our questions later?" But she quickly moved to him, "Sully what's wrong, she went to touch his thigh but he quickly grabbed her wrist and held it, not so tight as to hurt her but tight enough to be firm with conviction. "Please don't!" He took a deep breath and gasped because of the pain in his ribs, then he looked her in the eyes with a very serious face. "Are you hurting?" She was worried about all the trauma he had received that day. "No,..I....I just need to calm down,.... cool down,.... I just need to think about something else." His manhood was straining, it was fully erect and he knew this would not be comfortable coming down from such arousal. Maybe, he could think of other thoughts, anything but her, anything but her reactions. "I'm sorry Michaela, I just need you to go,......." He looked at her realizing that he would have to be more obvious. He stared at her,"...... I'm…. aroused now." There he said it. She turned and started for the door but a tightness within her stopped her, and she turned around. She did know a little bit about men. Staring into his eyes, "Sully, let me help you." Slowly she took a step towards him and he wanted to tell her to stop but somehow he just couldn't. He thought he would lose control just watching her walk towards him. She walked up to his bedside and sat down. She looked intensely to the lower portion of his body all covered with sheets and a blanket and his hand resting gently across his middle. Then she raised her eyes to him. He was tense in his back and shoulders and he was obviously uncomfortable. She whispered,"Teach me," as she reached for him and gently took his hand away. He resisted and questioned her by saying her name, "Michaela?" He shook his head no, but she quieted him. "I want to learn the things they didn't teach us about Sully, and you're in distress and you are hurt, it's not good for you to be so stressed right now." He looked her straight in the eyes, "I…. can't ask you to do this." She looked down again, "I'm asking you if I can help you Sully, I'm asking." She couldn't help but feel the tightness in her core, the longing, she would also wonder what kind of reaction her own body might have. She felt a very warm sensation between her legs and a heat that left her pulsing inside. He reached for her hand and slowly removed the covers. His manhood was extended, far bigger than it had been before and she gasped a little as he took it into his own hand. She wondered how that was comfortable for women, but she had delivered many babies and she treated enough of Hank's girls to know enough about a woman's abilities, even if she herself still remained a virgin. Sully held himself and he gently and carefully brought her hand to his manhood. When she first touched him, he moaned and his eyes rolled back as he closed his eyes and trembled. Licking his lips, he breathed deeply and heavily. He instructed her, and she knew all the parts by their scientific names despite her lack of common knowledge about the ways of the world. "Now" he said, "just stroke up and down the shaft." She gently started moving, and it felt so good to him, "hmmmm," he leaned back on his arms and closed his eyes as his mouth opened and he strained to control himself so the pleasure would at least last. It had been a while since he had been with anyone, in fact, no one since Abigail. He let out a long sigh and grunted as he moaned. Michaela paused and quickly asked, "Did I hurt you?" He quickly said, "No, no, please don't stop." She quickly resumed the massage she was giving him, everything was so different than a man who wasn't aroused. The skin was tight and shiny, he felt very firm in her hand. He pursed his lips together and then shuddered a little, moaning again as he let his head fall back and then looked back down to make sure she was ok, he was feeling more than ok now. He could feel the preliminary secretion of his manhood starting to release and he had instructed her to use it as lubrication. She circled her finger over the tip like he had said and he couldn't resist the sensitive sensations that caused as his hips jolted up a little. She caressed around the top, she wanted to touch every part of him, reaching a very sensitive spot, he was about to lose it. Then she continued to stroke him. He just grunted and said "yes, keep going, a little harder, a little faster. She added more pressure and sped up. It felt so good and he leaned his head back again and closed his eyes. She had a soft touch, and her strokes were consistently rhythmic and smooth. How quickly she had caught on to this release, this relief that he needed? He thought about one day finally getting to make her his, and that increased his longing for her, his desire for her. This was it, he could feel himself coming closer and closer to release, a few more strokes and he would be there. He reached for the towel they had positioned, because she had wanted to see everything, to know, to finally learn, so he was going to let his semen spill on himself. He grabbed her hand and pumped as his body lurched forward, shuddering, and semen shot out of him. It was a lot, and he moaned again and again. Finally he stopped and Michaela was just staring at him, taking in details, she had so many questions, but she gave him a moment as he continued to calm himself with closed eyes. He breathed in deeply and let out a shaking sigh. When he finally opened his eyes, they were already staring into hers, he knew exactly where to look for her waiting for him to respond. "Was it ok Sully, do you feel better now?" He chuckled a little, "I don't feel any pain, that's for sure." She smiled a little, " I'm sorry if," but he didn't even let her say anything else, he stopped her, "Michaela," he paused, then he simply took her hand and kissed it, "it was very, very pleasing to me." He smiled. 

She blushed because she had pleased him, it was a weird feeling to be so pleasing, so healing, and also ashamed at the same moment. "I'm glad you feel better Sully, it was different than I thought in some ways but still enlightening, and I did enjoy it a little as well." She got nervous, " I mean, I felt some arousal as well, I guess, at the end mostly. It must be so pleasing, being a man, being able to feel something so powerful." Sully was a little dumbfounded, did she not understand? "Michaela? Did they teach you about women at school?" She looked him squarely in the eyes, "Yes, everything that is necessary to keep a woman as healthy as possible, all the parts, everything necessary to birth babies, it was quite extensive, the time we spent on birthing." She looked at him puzzled. He smiled and kept staring, "No, I mean about other, more pleasurable things? Things like what we just did?" She was slightly confused but she just answered, "Regarding that, it wasn't a priority to discuss the role of the woman, and besides, I know, mother always referred to it as the wifely duty. It's the responsibility of having children that we bare." He took her hand and raised up, he looked into her eyes, "No Michaela, you can feel what I just felt, you can have pleasure too." She looked away, "Sully, I don't think that's true, I mean, my sister's have never mentioned such things, they're married?" He looked at her hand, "Yes, but you are younger than them and you spent a lot of time in your books did you not? I'm willing to bet they know exactly what I'm talking about." She gasped a little, "Sully?" He smiled a little and said, Let me teach you?" She was very nervous now, "Sully no, I don't want to, I mean, I don't need to know. Besides, I don't have to have relief for my feelings to calm any reactions I may have, I mean, you just can't tell I'm aroused…..unlike men." He stopped her, "But you're tense and this will relieve your tension, "Let me? Please let me teach you about the female body." She was embarrassed that she didn't know, and she had to confess to him. "I'm scared….. I'm scared Sully." He looked into her eyes, "There's nothing to be scared of, it's natural, I'll be gentle, please, let me share this, let me show you, let me love you." She looked down again and thought about what he had said, love, could he love her? She started nodding her head up and down, and quietly she said "Okay, okay." Closing his eyes he breathed out steadily. "I'm just going to let you feel, the way I just did okay." He reached up to her collar and unbuttoned it, leaning forward he kissed her lips, his hand moving between her collar, caressing her neck and throat. It felt so nice, she had never been kissed by a man like that before, but it felt like nothing else, she wanted more of this feeling, she wanted his hands upon her, and she wondered if what they were about to do would feel as wonderful as that kiss had just felt. She soon got her answer as he moved to her neck breathing heavily upon her as he kissed her again and again. She shuddered, and she moaned. It surprised her too, she hadn't planned on being so vocal about this experience. His hands were all over her and he rubbed over her blouse covered breast. The feeling, the sensation, her nipples became hard and they were suddenly very sensitive, he continued rubbing over them one at a time. When he stopped it was almost painful how much she longed for him to touch her again. He was still in pain from his injuries but he managed to scoot over on the bed. "Lay down with me," he asked and she moved around him and lay down on her back. He leaned in again and kissed her, then he ran his hands over her breast again and found the buttons to her skirt. Sliding his hand down her middle, he slowly made his way to the soft mound between her legs. He went straight to her most sensitive spot and stroked over it, then quickly caressed the soft folds as his finger slid back up lubricating the area. She was shocked at the slick heat that he had just brought out of her. She was thinking about what the body does when it prepares itself for such activities, the way Sully had released his own lubrication, she had no idea she could do the same from this desire, but she didn't think about the science of it all for long, as Sully gently slipped his finger over her again and then pressed his finger inside of her. She was surprised, but it felt good, he curved his finger up and started stroking in and out. His thumb moved to her center as he stared into her eyes and then kissed her with passion. He didn't want to rush, so he paused as he kissed her and inserted another finger. Now she felt much more as she tightly surrounded him. He curved them both and started stroking again. She gasped and he continued, it felt very good, shockingly good. He was pressing against her now with his thumb as he continued to rapidly stroke against the inside of her. She could feel a tension burning, a longing that needed release. He knew what she needed, he wanted to draw out her pleasure, really give her a thorough pleasing and not just a quick satisfaction. But this was her first time and it didn't take much of his caressing to make her start moaning and writhing. She was building a release that was intense and rapid. He could tell she was close so he watched as she threw her head back and moaned even more as he thrust harder and quicker until she was moaning with each push forward and then he rubbed his thumb over her pressing into her and circling as he found her sensitive center and the spot within her that he had been connecting with again and again. She called out and her legs moved involuntarily as her pelvic area thrust upward and gripped his fingers in rapid session. She could feel very pleasurable spasms within her and he let her breath deeply as he continued to stroke the inside of her much more gently and he gently and briefly touched her center as she jerked and gasp. He leaned into her and covered her as he kissed her lips and removed his fingers, caressing over her and the sides of her, it felt good just to have him sooth the intense reaction she had just experienced. She was overwhelmed, she had never felt something so good in her life, and his kisses were so very pleasing. He leaned away and smiled, questioning he said, "Well, what do you think? Do you feel like that was similar to what you did for me?" She smiled, and it didn't take long for her to answer, "I think it was better actually." Then they both laughed and he held her. "Just wait until I'm not so bruised up, it will be even better." She froze, "If it gets better than that, then I will be making sure you get better." He smiled and said, well I hope that includes more stimulating activities. She just smiled and said, "Sully, thank you for teaching me many,many things today." They fell asleep in each other's arms until the sun came up the next day, then he gently slipped out of bed and went to prepare breakfast. She woke up to freshly cooked eggs and an apple that he had found and cut into slices. She wondered why she had resisted him and he wondered why he had resisted her, clearly they were meant to be together. 

It was weeks later when Sully began feeling well enough to get up and do chores around the house, he waited a few more days and moved his chores to the barn. Mathew had been responsible for so long, it was a lot of work and Michaela also helped but Sully didn't think she should be working so hard so he took some of the burden away by cleaning up the stalls and repairing some of the gear. Things that she hadn't had time to do or the knowledge to repair. They happened to be alone as the children were at school and Matthew was off working a few jobs at a local farm. She walked into the barn and he was busy repairing a saddle. She walked up behind him and he heard her but he didn't expect her to lean right over his shoulder and breath on his neck as she asked, "What are you busy working on?" The warm breath upon him awoke his senses and he said, "Nothing much, just repairing this saddle." He smiled a little to himself, "Well it looks like you are doing a very good job, I hate to bother you to have this stew and pie that I made." Sully perked up a little and questioned, "Pie, what kind of pie?" She smiled, "Oh, nothing special, I'll just let you continue your work." He turned quickly around, expecting her to be halfway across the barn but she was standing right there in front of him with a bowl of stew and a plate with apple pie in hand. He smiled and took the bowl, "thank you." She smiled back, "you're welcome." She leaned back against the barn stall and watched him eat. He truly was the best man she had ever known and it pleased her to see him living with them, getting a proper meal with a family, she thought back to her own arrival and how lonely it had been before the children came to live with her. He was a real mountain man but she sometimes worried about him when there was a bad storm or when the weather was colder. He was so capable of taking care of himself and in those ways they were similar, but they also both secretly longed for companionship, and in that way they were indeed similar. He finished his stew after a few moments of silence and he looked up, thanking her already, because he knew cooking was difficult for her but she had given it her best, and it was actually really good. She held out the pie, and he smiled as he took it from her. Standing he asked, "This looks delicious, have you had a piece already?" She smiled and said, "Well, I had to make sure it was suitable, do you like it?" He handed her the plate and took the fork, grabbing a bite he slowly bit it off the fork, her eyes were sparkling, she anticipated his answer. Slowly savoring the taste he eventually said, "I think I love it." He took another bite, then he used the fork to get a small bite for her, pressing into her with the post against her back he slowly fed her. Letting her finish, he leaned in for a kiss. She felt her knees go weak, but maintained her position as he kissed her lips and quickly kissed her again, tasting the cinnamon and apple glaze she had made. It was so good, too good combined with his affections. She quickly set the plate on the post at the end of the stall and Sully dropped the fork as they couldn't think about anything else except each other. The fresh hay that remained in the corner of the barn was proving more than useful as they fumbled along until they fell over and kissed passionately. She trembled from the desire she felt and Sully pulled back searching her eyes, admiring her beauty. He looked at every part of her face and always came back for her eyes, and she just did the same, studying the details. It overwhelmed both of them, how could they not give in to this, it was stronger than they were. He moved to her neck and gently kissed the soft skin, he gently sucked on the skin that connected to her shoulder. She was definitely having a reaction. She felt the heat between her legs. She gasped, she whimpered, it was too much to withhold herself from him, and she felt his manhood against her thigh. She touched his chest and pushed him away gently so he would stop. Sully knowing that they were close to a point of no return realized and also expected the pressure that had pushed against him, he was thankful for the time that he had been given, it was beautiful in any degree. He was on all fours above her, weak with desire, gasping from his disappointment, but knowing they had to stop. She was searching his eyes, his face. Then, quite unexpectedly to them both, she reached for the next button on her blouse. He reached forward and stopped her hand, he wasn't sure if she realized how caught up in their passions she had become, "are you sure?" She looked into his eyes and reached for the button with her free hand, unbuttoning it. He stopped her again. Leaned back, straddling her body, on his knees he held both hands. Her chest rose up and down, and he could see the tops of her breast. Slowly sliding forward and up, he covered her body while he raised her hands above her head. Trapping both hands beneath his one he rolled slightly to side and rest his weight beside her as he gently kissed her lips. His right hand moved to her face caressing the side and moving to her lips, he gently stroked her bottom lip and slid down her chin to her neck, then her throat, and to the place above her breast. He kissed her chest and moved to her neck, nibbling on her soft delicate skin, he lightly sucked her ear lobe. She had turned her head and she felt him retreat a little. Looking back to him, she met his eyes and then he looked to her blouse, still buttoned halfway up. He slowly moved to the next button and gently unbuttoned it, then the next, and the next, and the next. Finally he reached the last one, he unbuttoned it and looked back up. There was a storm in his eyes that she hadn't seen before, intense, wanting, beautiful. Her lips parted and she breathed in and out, her chest rising uncharacteristically, and her heart was pounding. It was difficult to not feel overwhelmingly passionate. She trembled. His hand started at the bottom of her blouse and traveled up her midsection as the edge of the blouse moved closer and closer to removal. His hand stopped and he rose up to look at her. He released her hands and supported his weight as he moved his head to the open area of her blouse and kissed right above her navel. She whispered, "Sully…" He continued to kiss up the center and as he neared her breast, his hands started to move again as they slowly pulled from the inside edges, and pulled the fabric up and across her erect nipples, her blouse had never felt so good, and now it was tight as he twisted and balled his fist in the fabric and he kissed her breast, sucking on each nipple and caressing them with his tongue. The blouse lost its tension and he rolled. She was laying on top of him, and he reached up and used the middle fingers of both hands to caress from the top of her shoulders, removing the now useless garment. Embracing her, his arms moved to her back and he rubbed over her smooth skin. It was so warm, so silk like, he almost felt guilty that his hands were a little rough. He made his way to her lower back and then reached for the buttons on her skirt. He unbuttoned them and slid his hands over her, the roundness filling his hands as he put his lips on her shoulder and breathed in the lavender scent of her skin. He pulled her into him with both hands and moved one to her back as he rolled again. He just looked into her eyes, and she reached up and held his face as she caressed his cheek with her thumb. He pulled himself away and stood up, reaching out for her, he led her to her feet. The skirt slid down her body as she stood and he took her hand as she stepped out of it. Her bloomers were all that remained. He reached for his own shirt and pulled it over his head, then he moved to her. She timidly moved her hands to his chest and caressed over him. His skin was tan and a little leathery in some places from all the time he spent outside, but he was firm, and solid, which was also a result of the things he did outside. She slid one hand to his pectoral muscle and rubbed over his nipple. He kissed her and slid his hands past the waistline of her bloomers as he lowered them enough to remove them. She stepped away and reached for his buckskins. Seeing the evidence of his arousal she reached for the bulge and stroked over it, slowly caressing him. Then she unbuttoned his pants and put her hand inside. He felt harder than before, and she slid her hand over him a few times more and moved back as she reached for the sides of his pants. He took them from her and pulled them off. His manhood stood straight up, awaiting her release, awaiting his own mercies. He grabbed her skirt and spread it beneath them, then he moved to her again and embraced her. She was ready, she could feel it, and he was pressed against her stomach. He pulled her down to the soft bed of hay and lowered her with one arm as the other kept his weight from being too much for her. He caressed her side, and caressed her breast and then his hand moved down her body and stroked her center. She sighed and moaned. "Sully…," she didn't know if she could take much more, from the very start this had been an act of pleasure almost entirely focused on her, he was more than capable of pleasing her in every way, but she wanted to know, she didn't want to wait any longer, she wanted him inside of her, she wanted him to be a part of her. She whispered, "Please don't make me wait any longer." He kissed her and looked into her eyes as he pulled away and then slowly pressed into her and gently entered her. He watched her reaction as she felt him for the first time. Michaela gasped, it was a little painful but not too much. She felt herself stretch and receive him. The thought alone was arousing, he was inside her, he was surrounded by her. Warm and comforting, like he belonged here and she belonged within his embrace. She had clutched his body now, holding on tight. For her it was so fulfilling, so new and unexpected, but right and strangely peaceful. Sully whispered, "I'm going to move, if that's ok." She was quick with her answer, breathing it out, it made its way between her teeth."Yes." He moved a hand to her lower back and pressed slowly, forward and back. At first short, they soon grew into long slow strokes that continued to search for a resolution. It was better, she felt so connected, she felt like they were one. A slow tension was building inside of her and he continued to stroke her fully and with the most delicious pressure. She was touching him, holding him in so many different ways. Finally her hands remained, one on his side, and the other on the base of his spine as she caressed him and directed his strokes. How delicate her caress was, it was the very precision and accuracy she relied on to be a successful surgeon. He was completely in tune with her needs, how she needed him to move within her. He leaned over and kissed her neck, her mouth, he licked her skin. Then he reached for her hand at his back and kissed it, afterwards placing it on his side. She moaned, and he began to move in a circular motion, here she was,at the precipice, just a little more, just one more stroke and she would be over the edge, the anticipation was agonizing, she called out, one more time. He stopped, then stroke her three more times, then stopped again, it was so agonizing now, he started again, and stopped. Oh how she needed him to finish what they had started. He leaned in one last time and kissed her so passionately, it felt so good. Then he started thrusting again and continued decidedly rhythmic until she came over the edge again and again. It was euphoric, better than anything, her mind was blank, her entire body felt it, and she shook with pleasure. It was instant upon her release, clutching him as he finished, she could feel him inside her, leaving himself within her. He held her hand and rolled to the side. They both lay there, completely stunned that the love they had made was so good. He brought her hand to him and kissed her palm, then licked his lips and stared at the top of the barn. After a moment, he rolled back to her, and pulling her into him he held her to him, interlocking legs and grabbing her skirt, he covered her and held her close until they both fell into a deep sleep. Waking up had never felt so good. His arms, his chest, his beautiful face and his hair. She slowly caressed his scalp as she played with his golden brown locks. He smiled and opened his eyes, and he already knew, "I love you." She buried her face in his chest kissing it and blushing. Then she looked into his eyes, "I love you too." He put his hand to her cheek and he kissed her and smiled against her lips. Sighing ever so slightly, he kissed her again and pulled her close, rubbing over her side, and letting his hand rub her nipple it became hard. Then he reached between her legs, and he found the telling sign of her own arousal, "Just because your reactions are hidden, doesn't mean it doesn't need tending." She smiled and he continued, "and there are many, many ways of doing that." He kissed her chest, and made his way down her body. Michaela's head fell back and she opened her mouth, gasping with delight, she smiled.


End file.
